


Stuck between an idiot and a pervert

by LoveLightly



Category: Death Note
Genre: Bondage, I decided to play with Matsuda, M/M, Naive matsu, frustrated!Light, pervert L
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9181033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLightly/pseuds/LoveLightly
Summary: Light is frustrated... and Matsuda seems like a convenient outlet to let it out.Beta read by Oh-My-Star.





	

Fury. A red, blazing fury. That was all I could feel. I was seething in anger, hatred, humiliation - I just wanted to - to tear something apart. Or someone apart.

Hideki Ryuga, huh! Who was he kidding? It was obviously an alias. Otherwise, I would have written his name in my note, even if it meant I would rot in prison for the rest of my life.

Events were not turning in my favor with that smug detective encounter and Dad's illness. There was a chain of mishaps infuriating me.

No one was at home right now, as Mom and Sayu were at the hospital. Mom and I had decided to take turns staying at the hospital by Dad's side. I tried to persuade her that I alone could do that (after all, I had to keep up my facade of being the perfect son) but as expected, she refused.

L had installed security cameras again. This time, they were only in my room, but I was in no mood for his games these days. Last time, Dad had given him permission for doing so, but I'm sure that this time he had taken the liberty by himself. Just because that bastard had no respect for civilian rights. I just wanted to let out the frustration in some way, but I couldn't, because that great detective must be observing my each and every move.

In this mood, the last thing I wanted to do was to receive a guest. But here I was, talking to Matsuda, who had made himself comfortable on the couch without any invitation, over-zealously chirping.

"Light Kun, it has been ages since I met you!"

I mustered a warming smile. "I'm also glad to see you, Matsuda." His face brightened at this.

"I wanted to meet you for so long. But man! This current case is taking all my time. You know Light, I didn't get off for consecutive three weeks. Instead, I have to even stay behind during nights as well!" He continued whining, sounding like a little schoolboy complaining about his homework.

He was so naive and foolish. I knew that I could easily siphon information about the task force and L from him. Humans were just so easy to manipulate. You just had to tactically handle the matter, according to their psychology. It was simple to use their weaknesses and fear without letting them know that they are being controlled.

"Means that you must be on a very big case."

"Yeah, it's really important. And I am really honored to be in it."

"I'm impressed!" Yeah, flatter him; show him that I think highly of him.

"Thank you, Light!" he said, brimming with happiness. "The only problem is that my current boss is a total… um, a total weirdo."

Oblivious to the cameras, Matsuda started speaking ill about L. I held back the smirk threatening to appear on my face, wondering how L would react to his employee insulting him. Well, knowing him, there would be no outwards reaction, but I could easily detect his emotions no matter how hard he tried to hide them in those hollow, bottomless eyes. Well, not exactly easily, but still.

"But one thing is for sure, he is a genius. I mean, he is a genius among geniuses. He can solve cases within days, and can observe every minute detail… He reaches such precise conclusions and comes up with theories which don't even cross our minds."

And from here on, he continued praising L. Jealousy crawled inside me. Sure, L was intelligent, or maybe even a genius among geniuses, but for me, his intelligence was not a wonder. I saw him as an equal, not as the legend or enigma many deemed him to be.

"They believe he might be the most intelligent person on this earth. Of course, you don't become the greatest detective for noth - " he bit his tongue quickly as he realized his blunder.

I gave him a reassuring smile. "I already knew this, you don't have to worry."

His shoulders slumped as he heaved a sigh of relief. "Oh! Of course, you knew it. After all, you yourself are a genius. You know, you should join the task force. You both will make a great team."

"If I ever get as lucky as you, then maybe." He blushed at the compliment. He looked quite cute like that, and all of a sudden, an idea struck my mind. Why not give L some entertainment? Show L the edge I have over him, my ability to charm others and make them obey me. Show him just how much control I have on the workers under him. And, of course, to let out my frustration.

There was no doubt that Matsuda was straight, but Light Yagami was nothing if not confident about his abilities.

"I must get going now," he said sheepishly, standing up and headed towards the door. Time to implement the plan.

"Hey, wait!"

He stopped walking and turned around. "Yes, Light?"

I stepped towards him "Thanks for coming. With recent events, I was feeling rather-" I deliberately paused, pretending to be reluctant to admit it. Hopefully, that would make him feel special that I thought him worthy to confess something which I won't do in front of others. "-lonely," I finished.

"Oh! You could have given me a call, Light." I could practically see him melting in sympathy.

I stopped just few steps from him and cupped my hand around his jaw. "I knew you would be busy." My voice came out as a low purr. He eyed my hands in confusion, his slow mind trying to understand what was happening. And when I brushed my lips against his, it confirmed his doubts.

His eyes widened as realization hit him. I slowly withdrew, to let him think and breathe.

"L-Light?" He blinked, thinking this all to be a delusion. "You - You are, I mean …I don't know if I am, you know - " He bit his lower lip.

"No, it's okay if you don't feel that way."

"No!" he said abruptly. Of course his sweet nature wouldn't allow him to hurt others. "I do like you. I have admired you since I saw you, but …" he chewed the inside of his cheek. "I don't know that if I like you that way."

"So you are not sure." He seemed relieved when I put his feelings into words. "Would you like to test it?"

His eyes widened, as the meaning of the sentence gradually dawned upon him. Before giving him much time to become reluctant, I pushed him up against the wall and slammed our mouths together.

He froze. Taking advantage of his shock, I plunged my tongue into his mouth. The kiss was totally one-sided as he stood still under my ministration. I delved deeper, intertwining my slick tongue with his, eliciting a feeble moan from him. A sweet triumph filled me, finally seeing him yield to me.

After a few seconds, I broke the kiss to give him a chance to breathe.

I again connected our lips a moment later. This time, he wrapped his hands around me and responded to the kiss. Humans were too easy to play with. It was almost a pity that they succumbed so easily, without putting up any fight.

It was now safe to let go of the gentleness and let out the frustration. As naïve as he is, he would deem that I lost myself in heat of passion.

With one quick shove, I forcefully slammed him against the wall and yanked his head upwards, pulling his dark night hair roughly.

He gasped in pain and shock, transforming my heat of frustration into desperation. I just wanted to fuck him hard against the wall, to take him then and there. I scraped my teeth against his neck. A shiver ran down his body. For someone who believed himself to be perfectly straight, he was reacting very much.

I flicked the tip of my tongue, wetting his skin with saliva. He sighed in contentment at the cool touch. Taking him in surprise, I suddenly bit down, tearing his skin. He jerked forward violently, digging his nails into my shoulders.

He was so responsive. I liked to know the effect I was having on him, but I also liked to have things my way, and he was making it harder.

I attacked his neck again, gnawing on supple skin, sucking it in places. No doubt it would leave prominent hickeys for a good week, but that was his problem, not mine.

His breaths got louder and heavier. Good! He liked it rough. I wasn't in the mood for gentle vanilla sex.

I gave another sharp bite, snagging my canine there, tasting the tangy taste on my tongue mixed with a bit salty one. His skin was now glistening with sweat. Just the beginning of foreplay and he was already a disheveled mess, with face flushed, mouth agape, gasping like a fish. Beads of sweat trickled down from his forehead.

"L-Light," he let out a raspy plea, giving voice to his cravings.

My hand reached for his zipper, but he stopped it quickly. "C-couch, please?"

I wanted to grunt in frustration but I suppressed the urge as I lifted him. I almost tossed him on the couch. He squirmed to make himself comfortable (as much as one could on a couch), and I landed on top of him, pinning his body under my weight so he would stop moving. I pinned both of his wrists above his head, securing them with one hand while I used the other one to rip his tie off of his neck.

"Hope you don't mind," I said, binding his hands together as I wrapped the tie around them and tied a knot so tightly that it dug into his flesh. 'And even if you do, it doesn't matter.'

"Please be gentle." Oh, he was afraid. That wasn't good. To pacify him and to get him into it, I pulled my shirt away. The sight of my bare body was more than a reward for engaging in this.

His jaw almost dropped as he stared openly, admiring my lean, toned figure. His glance raked from my protruding collarbone to the angular curves of my chest muscles and my abs.

I lowered my bare chest and unbuttoned his shirt. Thank God he was not in a coat. Otherwise, it would have taken much effort to undress him. He stiffened, conscious about his own body.

I pulled his shirt away and stopped to take in his appearance. As my glance swept over his body, he squirmed under my hold, in attempt to hide himself from my intense scrutiny.

"You have a good body, Matsuda."

He relaxed a bit, but remained self-conscious. "It's nothing compared to yours!" Of course it wasn't, you idiot. But still, his body was quite attractive, for the reason that he was young and a well-trained detective. To reassure him, I lowered my clothed erection and rubbed against his thigh. His eyes widened as he realized how hard I was, assuming himself to be the reason behind it. He almost deflated like a balloon giving in, asking me to have my way with him.

I connected my mouth to his chest, giving an open mouth kiss, alternating tongue and teeth on his too sensitive skin, leaving a trial of saliva, extensive redness and bite marks behind.

I continued downwards, catching his right nipple between my teeth, grazing it occasionally while rubbing the other in a circular motion as it hardened under my touch. He was twisting his hands but the tight knot didn't let them move. When I pinched his nipple, he hit my head with his bonded hands and violently bucked his back. His body grounded into the couch, which creaked under the pressure.

Why wouldn't he stay in one place? I just wanted to tie him to a bedpost, strapping his body with a dozen of ropes and constraints so he won't dare to move an inch. But his consent was necessary for this. I wouldn't stoop so low to do anything like that without his consent.

"Light!" With my deft fingers I reached for his zipper, which was half undone already, releasing his hard cock from his pants. He closed his eyes in embarrassment as the air hit his member. Oh, he was really a modest guy.

At the noise of me unzipping my own pants, he reopened his eyes. And when his glance fell on …well, there, he stared in horror.

"How - how's it's going to - " of course, he wouldn't know the dynamics of it.

"Ssh! Let me take care of you," I reassured him.

He resigned himself to the couch, scared like an animal to be slaughtered.

His naïve expressions were sending me over the edge, doubling my desire. I wanted to take him without any preparation. But I had to hold myself back.

I shoved my three fingers in front of his mouth, demanding him to lick them. But as clueless as he always was, he stared at me in confusion.

"Suck!" I demanded.

He frowned. "W-why? Oh!" He brought his lips to the fingers, giving it an experimental lick, flicking his tongue around it.

Tightening my hand in his hair, I jerked his head forward, shoving my fingers inside his mouth. Overcoming his gag reflection, he lapped it generously with his saliva. When it was slick enough to easily slide inside him, I withdrew it from his mouth.

As soon my index finger touched his entrance, he shut his eyes tightly, clasping his hands together. I plunged it inside. It was relatively easy with less friction, due to sufficient lubrication.

When I entered my second finger, soon his body tensed. His muscle rings tightened around my finger and he bucked his hips. And If I had not bound his hands together, he would have been tugging my hair out.

Tch! That is the difficulty with first timers. I almost regretted choosing him. Anyone in the college would be more than willing to offer themselves to me.

"Relax. Just loosen up a bit." I wanted to throw up at such gentleness. But it was necessary, if he was not to be hurt.

So to distract him I molded our mouths together, kissing him passionately like a lover, stealing away every last bit of air from him. Soon he was breathless, panting and gasping in my mouth. With my skilled tongue, I explored every inch of his mouth. His moans meshed in our locked mouths and his body shuddered under mine.

When we broke the kiss, his eyes were glazed with desire. With his hair tousled, lips swollen and broken where I had bitten them, he looked so innocent, so fuckable.

An insane desire possessed every fiber of my body; to devour him, wreck him and tear him apart.

"Light, please, I want to touch you," he pleaded.

"Shh, you will like this way more," I purred low in his ear, deliberately breathing against his neck skin and making him close his eyes at the sensation. Using my pristine white shirt, I blindfolded him.

"Wha- what are you doing?"

"I want you to feel it, Matsuda! Just feel my touch." I slowly slipped my long fingers against his rib cage, giving it feather touches. "Anticipate it, crave it." And yes, fear it as well.

He shivered and his breath labored. Yes! Exactly the reaction I wanted.

I scrapped my nails on his sensitive skin, flicking my wet tongue on every inch of his sweaty skin, making him moan pathetically. I'd definitely gag him next time.

Traveling down my tongue down, I licked his naval cavern.

"L-Light, please!" he begged. I knew well what he meant, but I want to hear it loud. "Please, I can't!"

"What? You can't endure it? Should I stop?" I ceased my ministrations and feigned concern.

"No!" he yelled sharply, immediately blushing in embarrassment at his outburst. "Please - please, Light!"

"What, Matsuda? I want to hear what you want."

He nibbled on his lips nervously and I wanted to chuckle at his innocence. "Take me?" He blushed a bright shade of red.

"With pleasure," I agreed without further teasing. My own need was throbbing for release. I entered my third finger stretching and scissoring it. While I ground my erection against his inner thigh, thrusting it, creating a rhythm.

But he was like he would explode any second with embarrassment. I haven't noticed that before, but I did find his childish demeanor quite endearing.

"Ungh!" He let out such a sweet moan, making me lose every inch of control over myself. Finally, I was about to pound into him, to release every tension, fuck him senseless.

And then suddenly my phone in my pants pocket vibrated, followed by a loud ring tone. In utter annoyance, I took it out and was about to throw it across the room when I saw the ID of the caller; Ryuga Hideki. So the great detective had decided to interrupt at the main moment.

I decided to ignore him first but then curiosity held me. Deciding to hear what he had to say, I brought the phone to my ears.

That annoying, haunting voice greeted me. "Hello, Light kun!"

Well, hi there! Thank you so much for interrupting right in the middle of everything!

I felt sorry for Matsuda, for being put to hold in this position. He was squirming in discomfort.

"Hi. Why did you call?"

"Hmm. Light kun seems busy."

"Yes, I am, and if you don't have anything else to say, then good bye." I barely knew how I was holding back my anger at this point.

"Hmm.. I can understand your fury. But I had thought Light kun to be quite an ambitious person. It's really a shame that he would settle for ... for a convenient target." There was a slurping sound on the other end. "This fact quite disturbed me, to be honest."

Anger soared high inside me. Not only he dared to install cameras but he was not even feeling guilty in admitting it. Convenient target, huh? What was he insinuating?

"I don't see that it concerns you in any way."

"Hmm, it does." Again there were licking sounds. What was he getting at? "Meet me at Imperial hotel, if you want."

What? I almost dropped the phone on the floor.

"Of course, just for discussing the case, Light kun." His voice held a touch of amusement and I could picture his smirk and the evil glint in those hollow eyes of his. The line went dead.

"Who was there, Light?" Matsuda's voice drew me out of my trance.

"Oh!" I looked at him remembering that what we were doing before that detective had interfered. "I - I have to go somewhere urgently." I zipped my pants again and searched for my shirt, which was lying on the floor. I hurtled out of the house, not even knowing where the hell I was going. But I knew that I just have to leave that place. Maybe to escape from the eyes of the security cameras, or just to leave Matsuda behind.

I kept walking, feeling the cool breeze against my face, savoring the sweet smell.

But then…

I froze when I remembered something…

Sayu would be returning home anytime now and…

And…

I had left Matsuda in my room, naked and bound!

Damn you, L! Just damn you!

 


End file.
